My Angel
by xxcrosby87xx
Summary: Paul did the unthinkable, he imprinted on Sam's little sister. He struggles with so many emotions, terrified he'll hurt her, fierce urge to protect her, and jealously. He may never have have the chance to be with her though. Suck at summaries. Read first
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

Paul's POV

I am so bored. Sam is an hour late! We've been bored for a frickin hour! It's not fair, he dragged us here, and he should at least be on time. But no, because he is the "chief" he probably thinks he can do whatever he wants. A too familiar tremor of heat ripped down my spine. I have to stop this; I have to learn how to control myself.

"I wonder what Sam's sister will be like. If she's like him then we have some trouble." Embry joked.

I can tell he's nervous. That surprises me, he's usually not nervous. Sam says that she has had some issues in her past. I snorted. Hopefully, she doesn't need constant encouragement.

"What's so funny Paul?" Jared said. I can tell he's trying to set up another bet.

"Nothing, I just hope she isn't a pitiful girl that Sam is super-protective of." I stated. That would be horrible.

Jared grinned at me, "20 dollars he won't be as protective of her as he is of Emily." What did I say?

"20 dollars he'll be more protective of her, or as much." I shot back quickly.

Jared grinned at me; I know he was thinking that I would lose. I think imprinting on some one would suck. It just seems highly dramatic. And I like dating people. Being in love would be terrible.

Embry perked up, "I heard the car engine!" he said excitedly.

Why is he so excited? She's just another girl. Oh, he wants to imprint on her. He feels left out with his two best friends imprinting. Quil also noticed.

"Why so excited Em?" he said smirking at him. Embry blushed.

Sam opened the front door. Everyone looked up. We couldn't see the girl, she was hiding behind Sam, his height easily hiding her. Before pushing her in front of him. But still, I couldn't see her because Embry happened.

"Kristen! Welcome to La Push!" he said before enthusitically hugging her. I was the disappointment in his eye though. But I saw the relief in Sam eyes, he's glad no one from his monster pack imprinted on his innocent little sister. But then I saw her.

It seemed like this girl held the universe together. I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. All that mattered was this red head head in front of me. A fierce urge to protect her swept over me. I will always protect her.

Jared and Quil snickering brought me back to reality.

Kristen turned to glare at Sam before mumbling shyly to Embry. "Kristy."

Holy crap. I just imprinted. NO! It's not fair, that this girl has so much influence over me! I started shaking before I knew it.

Emily rushed over to Kristy before I knew it. "Hi Kristy, I'm Emily. Sam's fiancée. How about I show you your room? We redid the attic for you." Before Kristy could respond, she took her elbow and started walking her toward the stairs.

She finally just realized my intense gaze and blushed a deep red. That made me mad. Before I knew what I was doing, I gave her my meanest glare. She seemed to shrink back, but her face remained the same mask, hiding her emotions. And then before I realized it, she was gone.

"Oohhhh, Paul just imprinted! Paul and Kristy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..first-"Brady began to sing before Jacob whacked him in the back of the head. Everyone else was staring at Sam before I slowly turned my head his direction.


	2. Chapter 2: Fury

Sam's POV

I am furious. Why did this have to happen! For once, I let the anger spread slowly across my face.

"Paul………..outside." I managed to hiss.

Paul looked utterly terrified for once. If it wasn't my sister, I would feel bad for him. The rest of the pack just looked at the two of us, worried that a fight was going to break out. Paul slowly stood up and carefully walked until he was next to me. I grabbed his hair and yanked him outside.

"WHY MY SISTER! WHY HER! DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO IMPRINT ON HER!" I shouted. This was incredibly unlike me. And I know it's not fair, I if anyone know that you can't help you imprint on.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY MEAN! YOUR THINKING WHY DOES THE WORST PERSON OF THE PACK HAVE TO IMPRINT ON HER! YOU WOULD HAVE LOVED IT IF IT WAS EMBRY OR SOMETHING!" Paul yelled. But he sunk down to the ground before putting his head in his hands.

"I'll hurt her, I'm incredibly wrong for her." He whispered in an agonized voice. "I promise I'll stay away from her."

I patted his shoulder. "No, that would just hurt both of you. Just apologize to her. And just be normal, and we're talk about telling her eventually." I said in a now calm voice.

I know how horrible I felt when I hurt Emily. I know exactly what he's going through.

"Emily has dinner on the table. Can't you smell it? Let's go inside." I said in as light as a tone I could muster and punched him on the shoulder. Then we headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3: Face off

Kristy's POV

I'm stuck in between Embry and Quil, who where both jabbering at me. I mean they're nice and all, I just like it when people ignore. The food put in front of me looked delicious. Ever since the whole incident with the boy named, Paul, I think, Jared has been looking at me cautiously. I shot him an annoyed look. The door opened bringing in Paul and Sam. I looked at my plate. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Quil quickly leaped up from his seat.

"Here Paul, sit down here." The devil said. I glared at him as hard as I could before looking at my plate.

After a brief glance from Sam, he sat down in the seat next to me. The staring got even more intense. What was so interesting? It took all my will-power not to glare at them.

"So Kristy……..I'm sorry for giving that really mean look to you. I'm Paul by the way." He said.

So I did get the name right.

"First of all, you don't call my Kristy. You call me Kristen. Second of all, I don't care what your name is." I hissed.

Everyone around me gave each other rigid looks. I know it wasn't the nicest thing, but that's how I am and they need to get used to it.

"But I thought you wanted to be called Kristy and why don't you care about my name?" He said in supposedly annoyed tone, but it came out sounding hurt.

"I only let people I like call me Kristy. To everyone else it's Kristen." I said in a surprisingly calm tone.

A low whistle filled the air for a moment before I heard a smacking noise. All this time I was still looking at my plate.

"Kristen, I'm sorry. Please forgive me…….I heard what happened to your mom" he said nervously.

Mom. That did it.

"Yeah, that's probably the only reason why you are apologizing. Sam is forcing you to! You hate me and I know it. And I might even hate you also," I said in an icy tone. When inside I was really trying not to cry.

This time I was watching Paul's face. A wounded expression crossed his face.

Tears started flowing freely from my face. I hated this, I never cried.

"I'll be in my room." I said before running upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Insecurities

Paul's POV

I wanted to shrivel up and die. I just want to hug Kristy and never let go. But now she thinks I hate her, and she hates me. Worst, I made her cry. It was very tempting to go throw myself under a train. Hopefully that would be enough to kill me. I stood up ready to go the train station.

"Paul, sit down. We have to discuss some things." Sam commanded in his alpha tone.

Stupid Alpha tone. My knees buckled as I tried not to sit down, I was always trying to disobey it. Like all the other times, I wasn't able to.

"So as you see, Paul has imprinted on my little sister. So technically she can be told right now, but I want to wait. She's already been going through enough, then to hear that she's practically tied to someone. I don't want to give her a heart attack." Sam stated.

Embry smiled and patted me on the shoulder, "Especially when she realizes it's a freak"

That sent me panicking, which is odd. What happens if she does think I'm a freak? What happens if she never wants me! I don't think I could live with that. This girl has so much control over me. I'm always the one with the extreme self-confidence.

Sam seemed to be reading my thoughts. He smiled at me, "Don't worry Paul, it's almost impossible for her not to like you.


	5. Chapter 5:Fun and games?

NEXT MORNING: KRISTY'S POV

I stumbled down the steps, my hair in a knotty bun, a over large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It was 9 so I was still half asleep. It was until I got to the counter that I heard voices. It was Jared, Embry, Quil, Seth, Collin, and Brady. Crap. I looked down at my outfit and thought of my hair. I let out a shriek before running upstairs.

I locked the door behind me and jumped into the shower. As I let the hot water soothe me, I began to make a mental list.

Never go downstairs not completely ready for the day, it's swarmed by boys, awesome boys.

Be nice to everyone, well maybe except Paul, they didn't do anything to me.

Go for a run

I got out and blow dried my hair. I decided I was going to leave it down. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and my favorite shirt that said, "Music is my life" and my black sweatshirt that said in tie die letters "Soccer player" I put on black eye makeup and some light lip gloss. I put on my sneakers and ran back downstairs.

"You could have just stayed here in your pajamas," Brady said smirking.

I smacked him in the back of the head lightly, grinning. I was in a great mood this morning and I had no idea why.

I went to the freezer and took out some Ego waffles. All of a sudden the boys crowded around me. Brady and Collin both sat down and wrapped themselves around my knees, nearly knocking me over. Embry and Seth were pulling on my elbows and Jared kept poking my back.

"PLEASE MAKE US FOOD! WE'RE STARVING!" Collin begged.

I grinned, "Hmmm I don't know. I think I'm only going to make some for my self."

"Kristy! Please! Have I told you how good you look this morning?" Embry tried to convince me.

Right then, the door opened.

Paul POV

I walked in with Sam, not knowing if I wished for Kristy to be asleep or awake. She was awake, and wow, she looked fine! What the heck, Brady and Collin were around her knees.

"Sure whatever, it'll be 50 dollars please" she lightly teased.

She's also in a seemingly good mood, two for two.

"Hey guys, get off of her," I said in a gruff voice, looking at the floor.

I couldn't look into those blue eyes of hers, without getting lost in them for seemingly forever. They scrambled off them quickly. They knew I would kill them if they didn't. I felt Sam put his arm on my shoulder before going to talk to her.

"Kris, how did you sleep last night?" He asked while starting to take something out of the fridge.

She grimaced, "Ugh the stupid rain made it impossible to fall asleep with all that pounding."

Now that I looked closer, she did look tired. I wish I could stop all of the rain for her. All of a sudden she let out a scream. I tensed, ready to fight away any battles from her. But it wasn't pure horror in her eyes; they actually looked like they could be laughing. Then I saw what Sam was holding, a bunch of pickles.

"Get those nasty things away from me!" She shouted laughing before sprinting away from him.

Dang, she was fast. I wanted to go help her, but I was mesmerized by her laugh. It seemed to be the most important sound in my life. I self-consciously gagged; I was beginning to think like Sam. She was hiding under the table now, too small for Sam to reach.

Sam popped them into his mouth, "Yumm!! So delicious." He teased.

"Ewww! How can you eat them?" Kristy complained.

She hates pickles. NEVER give her pickles. I've let this go on long enough and quickly ran over to Sam and yanked at the back of his shirt.

"Get away from her," I said in a warning tone.

Sam just laughed at me and walked back to the kitchen. I found myself looking right at Kristy.

"There, I don't think he'll mess with you anymore," trying to keep my voice as light as possible I said.

"He's my brother, he'll always mess with me," She mumbled.

Kristy didn't say it meanly. Just how closed up she gets around me when I saw her laughing minutes before tore my heart apart. I needed a drink. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside the door.

----4 HOURS LATER----

I just ordered like my 10th screwdriver, I don't even know anymore. All of a sudden I felt a fingertip tracing my shoulder so my head shot up. I saw a gorgeous blonde with a leather tank top on.

"My name's Shelby. Wanna dance handsome?"


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Not Jealous!

Paul's POV

I smiled. I love have girls flirting with me. But the voice in the back of my head told me I could never love this girl as much as I already love Kristy.

"No."

"Whyyyy" Shelby pouted.

"Because I want to take you back to my house." I replied. Kristy was going to be there. That didn't bother me, maybe she would become jealous.

Kristy's POV

I tapped the computer desk. I was incredibly bored. Shouldn't Paul be home by now? Wait, why am I even asking that question. It's not like I like him. Right, I don't like him, not even a teeny bit. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. I perked my head up, maybe it was him. And some trashy, gorgeous blonde. Life sucks.

"Who's this," Sam asked. His eyes darkening and then glancing over at me.

"This is Shelby, my GIRLFRIEND," He said putting a lot of stress on girlfriend.

I shrugged, instantly coming back with a lie, "I use to have a boyfriend, I loved him. But then when I had to move we broke up. I'm thinking of getting back together with him."

I wasn't lying at the boyfriend part, but of the getting back together part I was.

Paul's eyes flashed before retorting, "Shelby is 19 and goes to University of Washington. She wants to become a bartender soon."

I almost said something back, but I bit it. Why do I even care. I put on my emotionless mask I have worked so hard on. "Well that's cool."

I could easily tell Paul was frustrated, but why?

--2 hours later—

Blonde bimbo finally left. Sam was giving them glares the whole time. Sam's really confusing me. Why is he mad if Paul so what even talks ot me? Or does anything? It's not like I care. _You do care, _the annoying inside voice told me. SO what if I care. I don't like it, it's just because he's my brother's best friend and I want my brother to be happy. That just confused me………


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth

Ok, so sorry for the short chapter, I'm going to put on another one in maybe a half hour. And guys thank you SO MUCH for all of the author alerts and the reviews. I'm not going to be some one who makes you review, but I really appreciate it. Oh, constructive criticism is also a good thing!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own these characters. The wonderful Stephenie does.

Sam's POV

This had gone on long enough…….I have to tell Kristy. Maybe not about the imprinting, but about the whole wolves and vampires thing. I knew it was killing all the guys to have to keep secret. Plus, she was stronger than I thought she was.

"Kristy, do you want to take a walk with me."

I felt Paul's panicked eyes flash up to me. Kristy simply nodded and shrugged on her rain jacket, muttering something that sounded like _Stupid rain._ I took a deep breath, I had to do this. I led her to the bench outside of the house.

"You might want to sit down." I said in a dull voice.

She looked at me weirdly, "Nah, I'm good standing up, I don't want my butt to get wet."

I had to get it over, this is almost as bad as telling Emily. "We're all werewolves, and there are things called vampires that are evil and want to kill people. But we aren't evil, we protect the people. We as in Me, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Brady, Seth, and Jacob." I said in a rush.

I saw her go pale, "Sam, come on this isn't funny. Stop it!" Her voice became more panicked by the second.

"Kristy, this isn't a joke, I'm serious, and I'm so sorry." I pleaded.


	8. Chapter 8: Realize

Kristy's POV

This had to be a joke, those are the silly legends I remember Mom would tell me when I was little. My brother can't be a freak who runs around with four legs at night.

"W-why" I stammered, barely even able to get that out.

All of a sudden Brady ran out, "SAM! There's a bloodsucker coming this way!

Sam's POV

My first thought was thank god Emily was visiting her sister for the day. My second was on Kristy. Her blue eyes were wide with wonder.

"Kristen, stay inside and keep the door locked. Do you understand me? Don't come out for anything at all."

"Are you going to do your wolf thing?" she asked questionably.

"Yes, but just stay indoors." I said, while seeing the rest of the pack run out of the house.

Paul's eyes flashed to Kristy's face panicky. That was an odd sight, I have never seen Paul afraid before. I made sure Kristy was in the house with the doors locked before we morphed.

Sam:_ Form in a V formation, I'll be in the front with Jared and Jacob on the other sides._

Paul:_ Do you think Kristy will be fine? _

Jacob: _I smell it, it went near the beach!_

We went to the beach and everywhere else, but because of the relentless rain, we lost its scent. I was frustrated; the beast could still be roaming around La Push, hurting people.

Sam: _Come on, let's morph and go back to the house._

Kristy's POV

I stared at the TV screen, not really watching it. Honestly, I was worried about Sam…..and Paul. What happens if something happened to them? I took a deep breath, no use panicking; they have had to face vampires plenty of times before. I heard a rustling noise outside and quickly looked. What I saw made me scream. A beautiful man with deep red eyes and incredibly pale skin was standing right outside the door. He was dressed in a black cloak, which made him look even more beautiful. He was also smiling. No…it wasn't a smile……it was more of a show of teeth. I wanted to just stare, but something was telling me this man was incredibly dangerous. Then it dawned upon me, this had to be a vampire. I ran upstairs into my room as fast as I could. I locked the window and started pushing the dresser against the door. My cell phone! I could call Sam. I pulled it out, now crying.

He picked it up on the first ring, "Kristy?"

"Sam! Sam, help me please!" I begged desperately. I haven't this vulnerable since the police called saying my mother was dead.

"Kristy! What's wrong slow down!" he begged.

I heard a door being ripped off its hinges; I covered my mouth, trying to muffle the involuntary scream. "A vampire is in the house!" I sobbed.

"WHAT!?! WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted.

"I-I'm in my room and-"then I was suddenly cut off. The man was in my room.

I cowered against the wall, praying for Sam to come. The vampire didn't speak he just came towards me, in a crouch.

"This was too easy." He complained his voice almost as beautiful as him.

"Leave me alone!"

He leaped at me, throwing me against the other wall. I felt my head smash into my mirror, and bones getting broken. The last thing I saw was him flying at me.


End file.
